


Something wrong with me

by catbeingforcedtoeatspaghetti



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Internalized Homophobia, Love Confessions, M/M, Possibly Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27341029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catbeingforcedtoeatspaghetti/pseuds/catbeingforcedtoeatspaghetti
Summary: Tendou always knew he never looked "good", "cute", or "handsome", and would probably never. His bullies didn't need to tell him that. After a while he would eventually give up
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 76





	Something wrong with me

**Author's Note:**

> Written off my own pain at 12am

It all started in forth grade. 

Tendou always knew he never looked "good", "cute", or "handsome", and would probably never. His bullies didn't need to tell him that. Every time he looked into the mirror. It was pain again and again.

_Why did it have to be me_

He would think over and over again. He looked weird, not normal, like a monster. Maybe his bullies are right. He wouldn't be surprised with his grossly big eyes and small irises. Not to mention his mouth and his eyebrows. His entire face was inhumane. 

_Don't bother to make friends with that face anyways._

_What was the point of being on this earth anyways if I look like this._

_Sure Im good at volleyball but what's the point if I scared my teammates away anyways._

He would think to himself every now and then

His looks wasn't the only thing wrong with him. As he started to get older he noticed something wrong with him. Very wrong. He always fantasized about those boys, especially the ones on the volleyball teams. Not in any hardcore fanboy way but in a more.... _sexual_ way. The thought alone had plagued his middle schools years. Boys dont like boys they like girls. Yeah! Yeah! the uh cute girls with huge tits in manga and uh. It never worked out as much as he wanted it to. Anything to make him forget about those _hot_ high school boys on the volleyball teams with tiny shorts and oh so beautiful strong thighs that could- oh if he ever got near one-

But he's _ugly._

A word no one wants to be. Besides human boys dont like other human boys, let alone whatever he was. _Why cant I be normal, even average looking._

And then high school came. Over the summer he had gathered up enough courage or even just the audacity to join the volleyball club. Weather it be his wish to see others suffer as revenge for all those years of torture he faced when he was younger or his.. perverse reasons, he wanted in on the fun. That seemed to come to a halt when he saw him, a tall boy with brown-ish hair styled into a undercut. On the same team with him. What had he done to deserve such a blessing in his life. 

Whatever it was he couldn't let it go to waste. With all these amazing things happening, Tendou was at a high he hadn't felt in so long. With adorning amounts of hope on the first day of practice he had managed to make small talk with the man whose name he came to learn was Wakatoshi without him scaring him away. Ecstatic at such interacting with the boy he leapt to his side once again at lunch, shocked to see him sitting alone. Wakatoshi didn't seem to have many friends but that was good for Tendou anyway. They got along with each other, something that usually didn't happen for the both of them a lot. Despite being polar opposites. 

As the first year passed he also got closer to his other teammates. By his second year he had lots of friends in his school. He got to know Ushijima more and fell in love more and more. He didnt want to have graduated without telling him his feelings once, but he didnt want to miss out on the slim chance on them ending up together.

He didnt want to do it face to face so he would just text him after school and hope Wakatoshi would reciprocate such feelings for a boy like him. 

7pm

The time had come and quite frankly he was scared. Even if he didnt like him back could they still be friend- 

He pushed those thoughts out of his head as he pressed sent.

*Miracle Boy*  
I love u  
alot

He dropped the phone on his bed faced down. Already in regret of what he had just did. It then vibrated as Wakatoshi was probably texting him back. He was scared to look at it so he didnt. Knowing he just made a fool out of himself.

Practice came around the next day and he still hadn't bothered to look at the notification, as he had been ignoring the other boy for the entire day. As Tendou turned to corner to the gym he had saw Wakatoshi standing, waiting for him most likey.

"H-hey", Tendou murmured with his face down refusing to look at his eyes. 

"You've been... Avoding me?", Wakatoshi said.

Well shit no duh, how do you even respond to that? Tendou though to himself.

"..." 

Tendou didnt say anything and walked into the gym. Until.

Ushijima grabbed his arm and pulled him into a heated kiss. 

~

During practice Tendou had took his phone and checked his messages.

*Wakatoshi*  
Great, your mines now ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhh, so that was my first fic to ever post. I really hope this turned out well. I wrote this with the pain of also being ugly as hell, anyways thanks for reading if u even managed to get this far, it means alot to me. Leave a kudos if u liked this somehow. Thanks!!! (i may make a part 2 idk :p)


End file.
